In a wooden building such as a wooden house, a connection portion of a column member and a beam member structuring a framework structure of a building is generally a continued column connection portion to which the column member is continued as a single wood without being divided and to which the beam member is connected to the side face thereof via a connection metal fitting and the like. However, in recent years, there are cases in which a continued beam connection portion is adopted while the column member is divided into upper and lower parts sandwiching the beam member and the column member stands from an upper face and/or a lower face of the end portion of the beam member for a connection portion of the column member and the beam member, for example, to form a cantilever overhang balcony or an overhang portion (see Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2, for example).
In such beam-column connection structures of the continued beam connection portion, the column member is connected to the continued beam member such that a pole-like connection metal fitting is protruded from an end face of the column member fastened and fixed to the upper face of the beam member as penetrating the continued beam member (see Patent Literature 1) or a pole-like connection metal fitting is fixed as being inserted and arranged at the inside of the continued beam member (see Patent Literature 2). Further, a plate shaped connection metal fitting having an approximate U-shaped section, for example, is attached to the side face and the end face of the continued beam member by using bolt members and another beam member is connected to the continued beam member as being fixed by using drift pins as fitting a connection groove formed at an end face of the other beam member to the overhung plate portion of the connection metal fitting.